Protective Brothers
by ButterflyAbigail
Summary: Briana is the twins younger sister. She is in a different pack and is dating her alpha but he abuses her and when she finds out she's pregnant she runs to Beacon Hills to find her brothers. When they find out her situation they soon become angry and they want him to pay for what he's done to their baby sister.
1. Run Away

**Protective Brothers  
****Chapter 1: Run Away  
****Briana's POV  
**My watch beeped and indicated that it was time to look at the pregnancy test so I took a deep breath and walked over to the counter and picked it up off the side and took a deep breath as I looked at the result. I wasn't really all that shocked that the test had said positive because I knew deep down that I was pregnant, I had missed my period the last two months, I hadn't been able to eat anything without getting sick and my stomach had been having bad cramps. My boyfriend Zane, who's also my alpha, was going to freak out and he's not good when he freaks out, he's a violent person on the best of days but when he hears news big news like this it's going to send him over the edge and he's going to kick off.

How could I get myself into this position at 16 years old? An abusive boyfriend/alpha, pregnant and in with a bad crowd? If my brothers could see me right now they would kill me. As I thought about my brothers I started getting angry at them because I blame them entirely for this situation, when mum and dad died they were supposed to look after me but instead they ran off with some pack then they ended up in that alpha pack and they forgot about me. They probably don't even remember who I was, they left my old pack and left me there as if I was nothing, like I was no one to them.

The front door slammed shut meaning that Zane was home and he was in a bad mood so I put the pregnancy test in my jean pocket and went out to greet him like everything was fine "Hi babe, good day?" I asked him with a fake smile plastered on my face, like I did every day. He threw me a dirty look and walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa and put his feet up on the table, which he knew irritated me but he also knew I wouldn't say anything. I rushed into the kitchen and got him a beer from the fridge and opened it before rushing it back to him "What happened today?" I asked him.

"None of your business now go and do something useful and make me some dinner because after all of that went down today I am starving hungry" He told me. I didn't reply to him I just went into the kitchen and made him some dinner and as I waited for it to cook I took the pregnancy test out of my pocket and stared at it "What's that?" I heard him ask.

I shoved it back in my pocket and turned back around to his dinner "Nothing" I answered and stirred his dinner in the pot to make myself look busy. I heard him stomp towards me and he turned me around "Honestly it's nothing" I told him trying not to look down because then he'd know that I was lying. He smirked and took a step back from me and then as I was about to turn back around his hand hit my cheek and I cried out in pain, he hadn't broken my jaw this time but it still hurt like hell "It was a pregnancy test" I told him and took it out of my pocket and gave it to him.

His face turned angry then and he was about to hit me when I ran into the living room but he followed me, I got my claws out and was ready to strike him but he managed to strike me first across my back with his claws which made me fall to the ground, his hands grabbed the top of my arms and he turned me around "You're pregnant? Who by?" He questioned angrily.

"You… I swear it's your baby" I told him crying.

Zane dragged me up from the floor and walked me into the bedroom where he threw me on the bed and walked out locking the bedroom door behind him so that I couldn't get out and I heard his footsteps walking away from the door. I knew that I was going to be in here until he comes to bed, the bedroom door only locked on the outside so when he came to bed and went to sleep that was when I could go to the bathroom or go and get a drunk, the clock said that it was only 7:15pm and he doesn't come to bed until 2am so I had hours yet until I was able to get out.

The plan tonight was not to go to the toilet when he went to sleep but to run away from here and run away from Zane, I couldn't put the life of my child through the abuse that he's put me through or even worse I could lose the baby due to his abuse and I wasn't going to risk it. I was going to take his money to get me to Beacon Hills where my brothers were and maybe I could reconnect with them and they might help me and protect me like big brothers should.

As I waited for him to go to bed I decided to pack some things that I would need, I got the suitcase off the top of the wardrobe and as quietly as I could I got my clothes out of the drawers and wardrobe and packed them, I then got some of my other possessions like make up, hair brush, my GHD and then hid the suitcase under the bed. I looked at the clock again and seen that it was 8:30pm so I had 5 ½ hours until he came to bed so I decided to go to sleep but I set the alarm clock to wake me up at 1:30am and put the volume on low and under my pillow.

The alarm rung under my pillow so I turned it off and put it back where it was, as the time got closer and closer to 2am I became more nervous that he was going to catch me and kill me as I tried to escape but I can't think about that right now. I need to have the strength to get out of this place and go to Beacon Hills so I can start a new life there, that is if everything goes to plan, my brothers might turn me away but I'm praying they will help me and be the big brothers I want and need them to be.

2am came and I heard Zane's big heavy footsteps walking towards the door so I pretended that I was asleep like I did most of the time when he did this and I heard him unlock the door, open it, close it and walk round to his side of the bed. I heard him take his clothes off and felt the bed dip as he climbed into the covers, I could smell alcohol on him which was a good thing because that meant he would sleep deep and he wouldn't hear me go.

When he started snoring I crept out of the bed and out I got my suitcase and went out the bedroom door, closing the door behind me and I went into the living room and grabbed his wallet off the coffee table and took the $400 that was in there out and I put it in my pocket (he didn't trust banks so he kept his money on him) and I was about to walk out of the door when I seen something shining on the couch. I went over to investigate and seen his car keys, he never took his car keys out of his pocket unless he was using the car, they must have fallen out of his pocket. I took the car key off the bunch of keys and put them back where they were and walked out the front door and closed it quietly behind me.

I was so glad that we lived on a busy street because that meant that he wouldn't hear his car going, I found his car and put my suitcase in the boot and I rushed and jumped into the drivers seat, I started the car and started driving away, as I drove I opened the glove box and seen a SAT NAV in there and couldn't believe my luck! I programmed it to take me to Beacon Hills and according to the SAT NAV it was going to be a 6 hour drive from here. Zane slept to midday everyday which was 10 hours away, that would give me enough time to get to Beacon Hills and get rid of the car… everything was going so well I was just waiting for something to come up and ruin it.

After three hours of driving I became a little hungry so I stopped at a gas station and decided to fill up the tank as well and the I went inside and paid for the gas and got myself a couple energy drinks and some food to eat for the rest of the journey before I hoped back into the car and carried on driving.

Three hours later I entered Beacon Hills and as I drove around looking for somewhere to stay but I needed food, I had only brought a sandwich and a bar of chocolate and I hadn't eaten anything else at all since yesterday morning when I had breakfast but it was 8am and all the café's and stuff were open so I found one and pulled in.

When I walked in I sat at a booth and when the waitress came over I ordered some food and as I sat there waiting for it to be served someone else came through the café door, I got the smell of another werewolf so I looked up hoping that it would be Aiden or Ethan but it wasn't. The werewolf was tall, had dark hair, tanned skin and was wearing a leather jacket, he must have smelt me too because he looked at me curiosly before going to the counter.

I ate my food and the other werewolf was still there so I decided to take the chance and go and ask him if he knew who Aiden and Ethan were and if he knew how to get into contact with them "Excuse me… could I talk to you" I said and the guy nodded and we walked outside "I'm Briana" I said.

"Derek" He replied.

"I know there is a lot of werewolves but do you know Aiden and Ethan?" I asked.

"Yeah I know the twins, why? What do you want them for?" He asked.

"I'm their sister and I need to talk to them" I answered.

"About your pregnancy?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I can hear the heart beat" He replied.

"Oh… well do you know how to get hold of them? I've got myself in a really bad situation and I need them" I told him.

"Yeah I'll give you their address" He said and grabbed my hand and a pen out of his pocket and wrote down their address "It's down to the end of this street, turn right, take the second left and then down the end of that street, right down to the bottom" He told me.


	2. Reunited

**Protective Brothers  
****Chapter 2: Reunited  
****Briana's POV  
**I got the address that Derek gave me and as soon as I stepped out of the car I could smell them and knew they would be able to smell me so I decided to give them a little warning so I didn't walk in there and get attacked "Aiden, Ethan… it's me Briana. I know you can hear me and I need you to come down here because I really need your help. I've messed up really bad and I need my big brothers to help me, please" I said in a normal voice knowing that they would be able to hear me "If you don't come down then I'll come up" I said again.

Moments later they were walking towards me and I stood by the car, when the reached me I started crying and threw one arm around each brother's neck and cried. When I pulled away from the hug I just looked at them and they knew something was seriously wrong with me I could tell by their eyes that they were worried about me "Briana what's the matter? What are you doing here?" Aiden asked me.

"I need you to keep me safe, there is going to be a pack of werewolves looking for me and… I need this car gone and I need somewhere to stay" I pleaded with them.

"Of course you can stay with us" Ethan said.

Aiden took my suitcase and Ethan said he was going to see a Stiles about getting rid of the car, I went up with Aiden to the loft they were staying in, Aiden said that it used to belong to Derek but when he left Ethan and himself had no where else to stay so they decided to take the loft "So you going to tell me who you're running from and why?" Aiden said.

"I… my alpha became my boyfriend and he became abusive towards me, slapping me, locking me in the bedroom, throwing me on the floor, scratching up my back… I left him last night and I took his money and his car to get myself here but he's going to wake up soon and know that I'm gone and he and his pack will come looking for me and they'll hurt me" I explained to Aiden.

He became angrier and angrier by the second as I told him the story "Why leave now?" He asked.

"Because I'm pregnant" I stated.

"What? You're pregnant? Bri you are sixteen years old!" Aiden shouted and stood up from his seat and started pacing "I want to know who this guy is because when I tell Ethan about this me and him are going to go looking for this guy and we are going to rip him apart. How old is he?" He asked.

"Twenty three" I stated and Aiden flew off the handle, there was a table next to him and he threw it across the room "Don't ask questions you're not going to like the answer to… besides I don't want you going after him because sooner or later he's going to find me here and I'm going to need the two of you to protect me" I told him.

Aiden sat back down next to me as I started to cry and he hugged me, the door opened and closed, we looked up to see Ethan coming towards us and Aiden stood up "We got a problem" He told Ethan and started explaining why I was here and who I was running from, Ethan acted the same way that Aiden had but then Aiden told Ethan to calm down because I needed them to be strong and look after me "I promise you Bri that me and Ethan will protect you as much as we can but we're not alpha's anymore" He told me.

"Yeah I know, everyone heard what went down with Deucalion when he was here and how Scott McCall is a true alpha, you two left Deucalion's pack and there's not only a werewolf hunter in this town but a suspected banshee and durach" I explained "Every pack heard about it" I informed them.

"How many people are in this pack?" Ethan asked.

"Six including the alpha… Zane" I told them.

"Well we're going to need some help" Ethan said and Aiden nodded.

"Who are you getting help from?" I asked.

"Scott McCall's pack" Aiden said.

"So you two are omega's?" I asked and they nodded.

"First we need to get you checked out and I know just the person to do it" Aiden said.

We got to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital and we walked through the front entrance and we walked to the front desk "Ms McCall?" Aiden said and a woman with dark hair turned to face us and she became angry "Please I need your help… this is my sister Briana, she's sixteen and pregnant, can you check her over?" He asked her.

She nodded and we walked to an empty room "You two wait outside" She said to the boys and they sighed but nodded and left the room closing the door behind them "So I take it this isn't your normal human pregnancy?" She questioned and I shook my head "I didn't know them two had a younger sister" She said.

"We were out of contact for a while" I replied.

Melissa was really nice and we spoke a little about werewolves but she said she was still fairly new to everything and Scott was still trying to explain it all to her but she was getting the hang of it. We spoke a little about werewolf pregnancy and I told her that they were normal pregnancies and the children were normal until they reached puberty which is when the werewolf genes kick in. She asked me some questions about my menstrual cycle, the last time I had sex, she felt around my belly and wrote some things down on a piece of paper "What we're going to do next is an ultrasound and that will give us more of a rough date of how far along you are in your pregnancy" She said and I nodded, she left the room to get the machine and the boys came in.

When Melissa came back in she asked the boys to leave again but I told her that it was OK and she allowed them to stay on the condition that they keep calm, she turned the sonogram machine on and a few moments later we could a baby on the screen. I couldn't help but smile at the picture, I turned to look at my brothers who smiled softly at me "Does everything look good?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah everything looks great. Taking into account all the information you've told me and looking at this I'd say you were three months gone. I'm going to give you July tenth as your due date" She told us "I'll leave you three for a minute" She said and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Now we need to figure out a plan and how to work through this" Ethan said "We need to think about getting somewhere more comfortable to live then the loft, we need to figure how we're going to pay for everything… we need to get Scott and the pack to help protect you and the baby for when Zane gets here" Ethan explained.

I felt guilty. Yesterday they were just two omega's who were just living their lives but now they have to worry about me and my baby which didn't seem fair "Maybe I shouldn't have come here" I said and sat up on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked.

"Well I never thought about all of that stuff that Ethan just said and I don't want to be a burden on either of you so maybe I should just leave and we can forget about all of this" I told them.

"No way! That's our niece or nephew and you're our baby sister… of course we're going to look after you. You're not a burden on us I promise but we need to think about doing all of these things" Aiden said.

Melissa came back and printed of a sonogram picture for me to take home with me and then we left the hospital, the twins asked Melissa to keep things quiet until they asked for help and she said she would. We went out into the car park and a figure caught the corner of my eye, it was Abby, a member of Zane's pack "Guys… she's in his pack" I said.

They turned to look at Abby who smirked and walked away "OK so they know you're here, that's OK I know where we can go and be protected" Ethan said.

We arrived at a vet surgery and Aiden asked the man that run it, Deaton, if he could let us in and I soon realised that the reason we would be safe here was because the vet surgery was lined with mountain ash and when the front desk is closed no werewolf can get through. Deaton seemed like a nice enough guy and said I could hide out here until Aiden and Ethan had spoken to Scott.

They left me at Deaton's to and do that very thing, I decided to get to know Deaton a little better as my life and my child's life now depended on him "So… what's your story?" I asked.

**Sorry it's so short guys! OK so Brianna has been found by someone from the pack, if you want to know what happens next then PLEASE review! Thank you!**


	3. Coming Together

**Protective Brothers  
****Chapter 3 - Coming Together  
****Briana's POV  
**When Aiden and Ethan came back they told me that they had found somewhere for me to stay where I would be safe so we went back to the loft and we packed up all of our stuff and they took my into the woods where we walked until we reached a house that looked like it had been in a fire, Derek was standing on the porch and when I reached him he smiled at me and grabbed the bag that I was carrying "It's not much but you'll be safe here" He told me and we walked inside. The place smelt like paint making me realise that it had only recently been decorated "Deaton's going to come round and put mountain ash around the property so no one can get in or out" He explained to me. I just took in everything that was said and as we went upstairs I could see empty tins of paint on the stairs.

I was shown to my room which was at the back of the house on the left hand side and the boys rooms was opposite me and Derek's was next to mine. On the other end of the hallway was Derek's uncle Peter who I had been told is a bit of a dick but I wasn't going to take much notice of him and I hadn't seen him yet already "Is this going to be comfortable enough for you?" Ethan asked me and I nodded at him, Derek put my bag on my bed.

"We've got Scott McCall and some of his friends are going to come and visit you just to speak to you about this guys pack. I know you don't want to have to talk about all of it again but they need to know the packs weaknesses so they know the best way to fight against them, look if you would rather not talk to them then that's fine… you let me know and I'll sort it for you" Ethan told me.

"No I'll speak to them… if they're going to protect me then they need to know who they're protecting me against and why but I would rather not have to speak to a whole crowd of people, can I just speak to one of them?" I asked them.

"Yeah we can do that… would you rather speak to a girl?" Aiden asked.

"Yes please" I told them.

An hour later I was called downstairs and a girl was standing with Aiden, she was a pretty red head with expensive clothes on she was smiling at me and Aiden had his arm around his smiling down at him "Briana this is my friend Lydia, she's going to talk to you about the other pack. She's not a werewolf but trust me she's… something" He said and I smiled at her "If you go into the living room with Lydia we'll be just outside" He told me and I nodded and he went outside with Ethan and Derek.

I spoke to Lydia and explained everything to her and told her everything that she needed to know about the weaknesses of the pack and who had which role in the pack. We had been talking for a while and she had all the information that she needed so I started asking her about her relationship with Aiden, she said that she and Aiden had slept together a few times but that was all and they wasn't in a relationship or anything.

I could tell that Aiden really like her considering that he had chosen her to come and speak to me and the way that he had smiled at her, it was obvious that he had feelings for her and I could tell by the way she spoke about him that she cared for him as much as he cared for her… why didn't they get together? What was it that was keeping them apart when they seemed to care about each other?

"I hope you don't mind me saying but… you and Aiden seem to have feelings for each other and care about each other so why aren't the two of you together? I mean you're sleeping with each other and I bet you anything that when you're in trouble he is the first person to come running to your rescue on a white horse" I said to her and she smirked at me "Sorry if that's a little blunt but…" I started.

Lydia cut me off "Things are complicated. I mean he's a werewolf and I'm… something and I just need to figure myself out right now before I get in a relationship but also I… not so long ago I came out of a really serious long term relationship where things were tough. Don't get me wrong Aiden has been great and you're right he does ride in on a white horse and rescue me but I need some time" She explained to me.

"That's fair enough… I bet he's listening to this conversation but I don't care, I know that he cares about you by the way he looks at you and I bet you he will wait until you're ready for a relationship with him" I told her and she laughed "Why are you laughing you know it's true" I said.

"You're right that is true I know he'll wait and I hope he does. I know some people think he cares more about me then I do about him but that isn't true. I do care about him and I hope we do end up together because I have got feelings for him" She said and I felt so excited.

"Aiden and Ethan need some loving in their lives, everything is so serious all the time and I want them to be happy and settle down with a nice girl" I told her.

"I understand that. Since they've come to town it's been one drama after another… don't get me wrong not all of the drama has been down to them but they usually get themselves in the middle of it so that they can impress Scott and become apart of his pack" She told me.

"What's the big deal with this Scott guy? He's an alpha so what? I'm sure there are many other alpha's out there… why Scott?" I asked her.

"Scott is apparently something called a True Alpha" She told me.

"Scott's a True Alpha?" I asked her and she nodded, she told me she had to go so I walked with her to the door and she left and then moments later Aiden and Ethan came into the living room "So Scott's a True Alpha? I know that you don't want to be the bitches and I understand that you don't want to be omega's because it isn't safe but… maybe you should stay away from packs and just keep your head down" I told them.

They sighed in annoyance "Scott's a decent enough guy who cares about keeping his friends and family safe. He wouldn't leave anyone behind, it means something to him. If me and Aiden were apart of his pack then not only would the pack become stronger but then we could protect you and our nephew" Ethan said.

Nephew? "What makes you so sure that I'm having a boy?" I asked him.

"Just do" Ethan replied.

"Whatever. Look I really appreciate what you two are doing for me and the baby but I need the two of you to be safe because I'm not going to be able to raise this baby on my own, my child will need there two uncles there" I told them.

All of a sudden a smell filled my nostrils, a smell of werewolf and I recognised that smell… it was Zane and I could tell Ethan and Aiden could smell him too. Lydia put down the Mountain Ash before she went and told Scott everything so I knew he couldn't get in and the twins couldn't get out to try and kill him for what he did to me. I went with the twins to the front door and opened it, thankfully Lydia put the Mountain Ash five meters away from the porch so I could still sit outside on a nice day.

Ethan and Aiden stood in front of me on the porch, I could see their back muscles tensing up "I want to talk to her" Zain said and the twins moved closer together to block me from Zain's view "I need to talk to her about the baby" He stated.

"Go inside" Aiden said and indicated towards the front door but I shook my head "Just go inside and call Scott, here's my phone" He said and handed me his phone and I was about to go into the house when I smelled something unfamiliar "He's here already" He stated.

I moved so I could see and seen Derek, Lydia, another girl, three boys "You got no business here" One of the boys said to Zain.

"Scott you need any help?" Aiden asked.

"No I'm good" Scott replied.

"The girl is carrying my kid" Zain replied.

"You abused her and I don't like woman beaters or assholes in general so I suggest you leave" Scott said "You see her" He said pointing to the other girl next to Lydia "Allison has an awesome aim, she could shoot you before you had time to react" He stated "And this guy here is Isaac" He said pointing to a cute tall and slim guy standing behind Scott "He's got… issues… it doesn't take a lot to get him angry and when he's angry he's quite dangerous and Derek here, well Derek just likes a good fight" Then Scott put his hand on the person standing next to him shoulder "This is Stiles and he can let her angry brothers escape who I'm guessing will want to rip you apart right now" Stiles waved with a smirk "And Lydia here, we're not really sure what she can do yet but do you really want to be the one to find out?" He asked.

Zain's stance changed and I could tell that he was nervous "He's nervous" I whispered to the twins and I could see them smirk "You better leave Zain before you get hurt" I told him and I stood in front of my brothers and went down the stairs but I was still four meters from the Mountain Ash "They're not playing with you Zain, if Stiles opens the Mountain Ash these boys will rip you apart and eat the pieces. You're not going to see me again and you will never ever see my child… that's right _my child_" I told him.

He smirked at me trying to scare me "Come over here and say that" He said.

**Make sure you all review! **


End file.
